Kan-Ra
Kan-Ra is an accursed sorcerer from ancient Babylon and a new playable character introduced in Killer Instinct (2013). Condemned by the Babylonian King that he betrayed to walk the Earth as a decaying corpse, Kan-Ra seeks to undo his affliction through whatever means he can find - and is more than willing to inflict a few of his own unto others along the way. Kan-Ra is the bitter enemy of Aganos, the war golem sent by his former sovereign to hunt him down and destroy him. Appearance Kan-Ra has an emaciated, corpse-like appearance due to the powerful curse that was placed on him thousands of years ago. He is covered in tattered bandages, and wears ornaments, items, and jewelry which are a mesh of Babylonian, Assyrian, and Egyptian craftsmanship, reflecting his origins in Mesopotamia. Kan-Ra's skin has wasted away to a dark, gray-ish brown coloration and his teeth have largely decayed. A thin layer of gray hair still remains visible along his jawline and the back of his head. He keeps a large knife along with various arcane items under a sash on his side. His eyes glow bright white, making it seem as though he has neither pupils or irises. In earlier trailers, Kan-Ra's skin featured a more purplish hue. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Cursed to rot after a failed assassination attempt on his sovereign over 2000 years ago, Kan-Ra endured for centuries by constantly balancing the curses he places on himself with the boons provided by dark magic and artifacts. His solitary goal: to gain knowledge that will grant him absolute power over all of mankind. After getting imprisoned by Maya’s order hundreds of years earlier, an Ultratech attack on Maya’s city accidentally frees Kan-Ra — releasing him back onto an unsuspecting world that’s full of new mysteries and ripe for his... dissection. He has been hunted by the war golem Aganos for hundreds of years, a construct tasked with his destruction. The two have clashed on several occasions, but neither have had any truly decisive victories over the other. Extended Story Death Is No Obstacle: Kan-Ra was a vizier in Babylonian times—an extremely handsome man with a powerful magnetism and ability to sway peoples’ minds. His hubris led him to orchestrate a conspiracy against his monarch that involved a wealthy noble, a general, a bandit, and himself. The King, much wiser than the conspirators, was well prepared for this betrayal. He used all the powers at his disposal and the darkest magicks he could conjure to curse each of the four, damning them with unique punishments. The King utterly stripped away Kan-Ra’s ability to influence people and exiled him from the realm. Nobody would follow him ever again of their own free will. But Kan-Ra was determined to break this curse. Desperate in his thirst for knowledge, he sought out every magician, alchemist and mad hermit he could find, undergoing brutal treatments, horrific surgeries, and dark corrupting magicks. In his obsessive quest, the dark arts that Kan-Ra invoked and embraced slowly consumed him. His body rotted, withered and became desiccated; but he found he could not die. Learning of Kan-Ra’s survival and nefarious corruption, the Babylonian King sent the ancient sentient war golem Aganos to hunt him across the globe, but neither one was able to defeat the other, a recurring personal war waged every century or so whenever Aganos managed to track Kan-Ra down yet again. But Kan-Ra would always escape. Centuries went by as the sorcerer traveled the Mediterranean and Africa, always on the run, always hiding his decomposed face in rags; and using his magicks to secure positions with the rulers of a plethora of city-states and kingdoms, causing death and mayhem wherever he alighted. During the 4th century BC he was serving the ruler of the Phoenician city of Tyre when Alexander the Great invaded the land and demanded to make a sacrifice inside the city’s famous temple of Melqart. Here were kept two sacred and magical Egyptian daggers named Temperance and Vengeance—golden daggers that were guarded day and night by armed warriors. Kan-Ra lusted after these weapons and knew that if Alexander saw them he would seize them for himself. Kan-Ra convinced the ruler of Tyre to have Alexander’s envoys beheaded, causing the enraged Macedonian king to put the city under siege. After seven months the starved population could no longer resist Alexander’s army and the walls were breached. In the chaos of the slaughter that followed, Kan-Ra slew the guards in the temple of Melqart, took the daggers and escaped the city. The sorcerer eventually found his way across the Atlantic Ocean to the New World, and a remote citadel nestled deep in the Andes Mountains. He used his powers to trick the people living there into thinking that he was a messenger of Viracocha—the Inca god of creation. The Inca worshipped the mummified bodies of their ancestors, and so they believed that Kan-Ra was one of these forefathers come back to life. The sorcerer reigned as a petty tyrant in this little kingdom, terrorizing the locals and earning the citadel the name “The Mountain of the Dead.” Kan-Ra delved deep into his studies, poring over arcane tomes that he had collected in his travels, trying to figure out a way to open a doorway to the Astral Plane—the home of celestial beings and powerful gods. He also had the fragments of a papyrus document recounting a great battle waged by creatures called Shadow Lords. The Astral Plane, he knew, was the key to gaining unlimited might. Centuries went by before Aganos was able to track down Kan-Ra again, but this time, the Night Guard—an Inca order of monster hunters—appeared, turning the tide on Kan-Ra and preventing his escape. Unable to kill the sorcerer who had plagued their land and enslaved and murdered their people, the order burned Kan-Ra alive and sealed away his corrupted ashes in a vault deep beneath the citadel. The order claimed this place as their base of operations and kept watch over the sorcerer’s remains, along with his massive collection of powerful and dangerous artifacts. Kan-Ra, unable to die, swirled for centuries as a formless dust. Over five hundred years later, when Ultratech attacked the Night Guard’s citadel, Kan-Ra’s spirit was accidentally set free. The sorcerer fled from the temple, reforming into his current physical manifestation once again. Now he sought the power to rule the world which he felt he so rightly deserved, in a new age that was unaware of his gifts, and unprepared for the magicks he wielded. In a quest to control the Astral beings and the forces that gathered beyond a portal that he finally managed to create, Kan-Ra baited Aganos into a final battle. Subduing the immortal machine, he tapped into its connection to the Astral plane and drew tremendous energies through it, imbuing himself with enough power to create a stable connection to this other realm. Drunk on power, Kan-Ra realized too late that the obsession to trap and control that which lay in wait on the other side of the portal was not of his own doing, for he’d been tricked into these actions by a malevolent Astral entity—one of the Shadow Lords he had read about long ago. Given a brief vision of the true power of the thing beyond, Kan-Ra recoiled in fear, realizing that he was nothing but a speck when compared to the might that was waiting to invade the Earth. Regaining his senses, he commanded all the energies at his disposal to shut the portal, but it was too late. A connection was made, and soon the shadow beast would come for them all. Undaunted, Kan-Ra knows the world is not without balance, and for every evil creature and dark desire, there are opposing forces and ideas that will rise up to face such threats. He turns his attention towards finding and studying these saviors, so that he can take their powers for his own, and then subjugate all with control over both forces. He is constantly searching for rare and sacred artifacts; and is always managing the symmetry between curses and boons as he seeks more power. Death is not an obstacle for him, and he believes that there will always be yet another chance to tip the scales in his favor. Biography Babylon, 559 BC: Kan-Ra is named vizier, head advisor to the throne. Over his years of study in this position, he becomes fascinated with the King’s enigmatic royal guard – a living statue – and the magic that keeps it alive. From all of Kan-Ra’s cautious attempts to observe and study the creature, he deduces that its power source could theoretically keep it alive forever. The thought of being able to study and learn until the end of time enthralls Kan-Ra and feeds his obsession for knowledge. Scholarly research in the royal libraries into past wonders and lost arts of magic fuels his ambition; Kan-Ra feels that as the smartest person in Babylon only he is qualified to rule. He seduces the King’s wife using a charm spell and begins setting in motion a plan to take the throne by using the Queen as his assassin. Lacking the power to control the spell effectively, it wears off prematurely. The Queen, thinking herself simply coming to her senses after being seduced by Kan-Ra, is overwhelmed by guilt, killing herself and leaving a note detailing her and Kan-Ra’s betrayal. Enraged, the King has Kan-Ra hunted down and captured by his royal guard, who brings a bloodied and beaten Kan-Ra before the throne. The King summons his most powerful sorcerers and curses Kan-Ra with a withering curse- a painful dark spell that disintegrates flesh and organs slowly... and painfully. Writhing in agony, rotting a bit more every day, Kan-Ra was exiled, his ambition doomed to wither away into nothingness along with him. In exile Kan-Ra uses what little knowledge he has gained of magic to slow down the withering of his organs and body. While the King assumes he is dead, Kan-Ra’s intellect is focused on reversing the rot so that he can have his revenge. He tracks down sorcerers and occultists versed in dark magic, learning what he can. Unable to slow his rot further, he instead places upon himself other curses that work to offset the rot. He seeks out magical artifacts and talismans to ease the pains and ailments these layers of curses cause him, carrying them on him in an ever-growing number; a magical balancing act of curses and boons at play throughout his being. Moveset Information in italics denotes information not provided in the in-game command list. * Combo Trait - Ranged Linkers: Kan-Ra can follow up certain ranged moves with his Spike Linker, bringing him closer and allowing him to continue his combos. * Instinct Mode - Curse of Drought: Kan-Ra's body begins leaking sand. This allows him to use Sand Jump, Sand Dash, Sacrifice and launch Tornado projectiles from Whirl without a Sand Trap. Kan-Ra can also Sand Dash cancel or Sand Jump cancel his normals on hit or on block. * Sand Traps: The majority of Kan-Ra's moves work in synergy with his Sand Traps. Sand Traps are conjured when using a handful of certain command attacks or special moves, and remain in place until utilized. Command Attacks * Sand Punt - (HK) - Kan-Ra strikes with a slow, heavy kick that stirs up a Sand Trap directly in front of him. * Sand Geyser - (Down + HK) - Kan-Ra raises a geyser of sand that acts as an anti-air and spawns a Sand Trap. * Dune - (HK while airborne) - Kan-Ra plummets toward the ground, causing a tidal wave of sand to erupt on both sides of himself. The size of the waves increases based on the height. Leaves behind a Sand Trap. * Sacrifice - (LP+MP+HK, requires Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra explodes into sand, harming himself and his opponent before reforming his body from his Sand Trap. Reversal attack. Hard knockdown. * Anti-Air Sting - (Down-forward + LK) - Kan-Ra summons a scorpion tail from the Sand Trap. On hit, leaves the Curse of Weight on the opponent for a short duration, slowing their movement and attacks. Launches opponents on the ground. * Sting - (Down-forward + MK) - Kan-Ra summons a scorpion tail out of the Sand Trap. On hit, leaves the Curse of Weight on the opponent for a short duration. * Antlion - (Down-forward + HK) - Kan-Ra summons a violent antlion from his Sand Trap. This can recapture airborne opponents. * Sand Jump - (Down, then jump in any direction while on Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra summons a hand to boost him into the air for a super jump. * Sand Dash - (Dash while on a Sand Trap) - Kan-Ra summons a hand to boost him into the air for a very aggressive low jump. * Alternate Attacks - (Back or down-back + MP or HP) - An alternate set of attacks meant for a closer range. Special Moves * Spike - (QCF+K) - A spike of sand rises from beneath the opponent, dealing damage and leaving behind a Sand Trap. Each strength tosses the opponent in a different direction. LK tosses the opponent violently towards Kan-Ra, MK tosses them slightly towards Kan-Ra, and HK tosses them away from Kan-Ra. * Swarm - (QCB+K, can be performed in the air) - Kan-Ra exhales a swarm of filthy insects that hover in place. Opponents can punch or kick these out of the way. One Swarm of each strength can be active at a time. Strength determines startup time and duration. * Whirl - (QCF+P) - Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly and will recapture opponents. Spinning over a Sand Trap will launch a tornado projectile and destroy the trap. Strength determines the distance traveled. The tornado projectile tosses opponents skyward and knocks them down. * Clutch - (QCB+P) - A long-range grab that causes a ground bounce. Each button extends Kan'Ra's bandages at a different angle. Hold a direction to change the slam location. Shadow Moves * Shadow Spike - (QCF+KK) - Kan-Ra summons a series of sand spikes that cover nearly the entire screen and collapse into a Sand Trap. * Shadow Swarm - (QCB+KK, can be performed in the air) - Kan-Ra breathes a swarm of insects that track the opponent but cannot change elevation. The ground version pukes the Swarm onto the floor. * Shadow Whirl - (QCF+PP) - Kan-Ra spins violently in place, striking the opponent up to ten times. Recaptures. Hold a direction to adjust position slightly while spinning. * Shadow Clutch - (QCB+PP) - A quick long-range grab that bashes the opponent against the ground five times. Switches sides with the opponent. Combo Openers * Dune - (HK while airborne) * Swarm - (QCB+K) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath that opens a combo if it hits directly. * Whirl - (QCF+P) * Antlion - (Down-forward + HK) - Kan-Ra summons a violent antlion from his Sand Trap. This can recapture airborne opponents. Brings Kan-Ra to his opponent's location, allowing him to continue a combo when used as an opener. * Wrap Normals - (MP, HP or Down + MP) - These ranged normals have a special property, allowing them to cancel into the Spike Linker to start combos from a distance. Combo Linkers * Spike - (QCF+LK/MK or hold LK/MK) - A spike of sand rises from the ground with Kan-Ra appearing out of the sand right behind it. Ranged Linker that moves Kan-Ra in. * Swarm - (QCB+LK/MK or hold LK/MK) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath. Damage Linker. * Whirl - (QCF+LP/MP or hold LP/MP) - Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly. Carry Linker. * Shadow Swarm - (QCB+KK) - Kan-Ra exhales a deadly breath. * Shadow Whirl - (QCF+PP) - Kan-Ra spins violently in place, striking the opponent up to ten times. Combo Enders * Spike - (QCF+HK) - Launcher Ender. A spike of sand rises from the ground, dealing damage to the opponent and leaving a Sand Trap behind. * Swarm - (QCB+HK) - Special Ender. Kan-Ra exhales, releasing a cost-free air Shadow Swarm. * Whirl - (QCF+HP) - Wall Splat Ender. Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly. * Clutch - (QCB+HP) - Damage Ender. A long-range grab. * Shadow Clutch - (QCB+PP) - Clutch Ender. Kan-Ra slams the opponent back and forth several times. Finishers * Ultra Combo - (QCF+KKK) - Kan-Ra springs an elaborate trap, pummeling the opponent with a series of sand-based attacks and ferocious insects. * Stage Ultra - (QCF+PPP) - Only available on certain stages. Requires specific positioning in the arena. Stage The Forbidden Archive During an Ultra Combo, an afloat archive book activates a spell for a portal to open in the background, then the portal sucks every floating artifacts into it. Stage ULTRA - BANISHED: During an Ultra Combo, the victor would send his/her defeated opponent in the air, causing five artifacts to hit the defeated opponent before being sucked into the portal; afterward, the portal will disappear and the archive book will close. Ultra Combo: 32 Hits Trivia: *During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Killer Instinct's title theme will play. Quotes Trivia *Kan-Ra likely draws inspiration from Mumm-Ra, the main antagonist of the Thundercats franchise. Both have names ending in "-Ra", both are dark sorcerers, and both have bodies wrapped in bandages. *His story is inspired by Imhotep of The Mummy. *Kan-Ra can be customized to resemble the sorcerer, Lo Pan from Big Trouble In Little China. *Kan-Ra shares his Killer Instinct (2013) voice actor, Edward Bosco with Gargos. Gallery Mummy 1.png Mummy 2.png Char3.jpg|Kan-Ra's teaser silhouette, Season 2 trailer Kan-Ra concept.jpg|Kan-Ra Concept Art Kan-Ra - The Forbidden Archive.png|Kan-Ra's Forbidden Archive igkYpxa.png JHmaV6h.jpg URIZBBv.jpg LP6u2eL.jpg 7guro1B.png EOdtVrm.png gqTq5vN.png DNQX72S.png ZJRCQAT.png Kan ra.png classic-ra.PNG|Kan-Ra's classic outfit Kan_ra_01.jpg Kan_ra_02.jpg Kan_ra_03.jpg Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 1.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 1 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 2.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 2 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 3.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 3 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 4.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 4 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 5.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 5 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 6.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 6 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 7.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 7 Killer Instinct Season 2 - Kan-Ra Loading Screen 8.png|Kan-Ra's Story Mode Loading Screen 8 Kan ra.jpg Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters